


What's In A Nickname?

by Alexilulu



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nicknames, dumb jokes, renren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexilulu/pseuds/Alexilulu
Summary: A playful nickname turns into something else entirely.





	What's In A Nickname?

**Author's Note:**

> Something short but hopefully sweet to get it out of my system before I implode thinking about it...

It’s practically the first thing out of her mouth, once they meet. 

“Oh, you must be Renren-chan! I’ve heard so much about you from Mona!” Noir chirps, walking alongside him at the front of the pack as they move deeper into Okumura’s Palace. 

Skull snickers behind them both, barely muffling the noise, followed quickly by a quiet thump and some muttered words between him and Panther. God damn it. He’s just glad he has to signal for a stop as they approach a shadow, so she doesn’t notice how red his face gets under his domino mask.

Of course, once the coast is clear, she continues. “So, Renren-chan, what’s the plan?” She titters, apparently amused by her own accidental rhyme.

“Did Skull put you up to this?” Ren doesn’t turn when he addresses her, for fear of revealing his reaction. 

“To what?” The innocence in her voice is answer enough. As is the affronted scoff from Skull in the back of the group. 

Not only is she a liability in a fight, she’s  _ embarrassing  _ him just by talking to him. This isn’t how the Metaverse is supposed to work. How is someone like her disarming him so easily?

“...Nevermind. Where did you hear that nickname?”

“Oh, Mona, of course. He said that was your name in the Metaverse. A codename, and that I should always use it here.”

Akira shoots a look at the newly named offender, who flinches and hides behind Noir’s legs, cowering.

“Right. Do as you will, then.”

 

And she does.

For  _ weeks.  _ Even outside the Metaverse. 

She seems to think Amamiya-chan is too formal, but Ren-chan is too familiar. This stable middle ground is perfect for her, according to Morgana. A middle-ground that drives Ren up a wall. Morgana apologizes, but even after talking to her about it, apparently she thinks Morgana is just playing around with her. And she confides to Morgana that she likes Ren quite a lot, and hopes this little nickname will bring them closer.

And...it does. After a fashion.

 

“Oh, Renren-kun, it’s a pleasure to see you again!” Haru sits up from her post by her vegetables, brushing dirt from her knees. 

He looks behind himself to be sure the usual shit-stirrers (Morgana, Ann, Ryuji...Futaba, if she found a way to sneak a drone into the school) aren’t trailing him up the stairway, then sighs. “Haru, we need to talk.”

“Oh? What about?” She looks left and right. “Is it about you-know-what?”

“...Kind of.” Ren scratches the back of his neck, begging his hormones to keep the blushing to a minimum until after they’re done. “I...need you to stop calling me by that nickname in public.”

“Oh? Which nick—Oh. Oh!” Haru’s hands fly up to her mouth. “Oh my, Renren—I mean, Amamiya-kun, I’m so sorry if I’ve caused offense!” 

Ren grits his teeth, already feeling his face get hotter when she says it again with such feeling. “It’s not...It’s.” He blows out a breath, his shoulders slumping. “You haven’t. It’s that—I...I like it too much. It’s distracting me when we’re on the job together.”

“Oh.” Haru sighs with relief, her hands over her heart. The earnest smile she gives him in response is wonderful, radiant like the first day of sunshine in spring. “Oh, thank goodness. I was...too pushy, wasn’t I.”

“No, no!” Ren holds up his hands in front of him. “I. Just. I have a mission, and I can’t let myself slip. It could endanger all of us. But.”

“But…”

“I don’t mind.” Ren brushes his hair aside for a moment nervously, looking down at Haru’s feet. “If you do it...in private.”

He can’t see her expression, but the way her stance shifts tells him all he needs to know. As does her arms wrapped around his stomach, tightening with a vise grip unlike any other hug he’s ever received. It’s not the most pleasant, but it’s definitely the most genuine embrace he’s had in years. Her head is buried against his sternum, the warmth of her hair after so long out in the sun bringing a different kind of heat to him. 

“Thank goodness.” Haru’s voice is muffled against him, but he can’t help but smile at the joy in her voice.

The only thing that could stop them is the lunch bell ringing again, signaling an end to their privacy. Reluctantly, Haru releases him, sniffling gently.

“I’ll see you after class.” Ren brushes a hand over her hair, smiling gently.

“Of course. I’ll see you then...Renren.” Haru can’t help but giggle at her own rhyme again, and Ren’s heart flip-flops in his chest. Still, he restrains himself, and heads back down the stairwell first. Some things, like terrible jokes, are worth putting up with.


End file.
